Hybrid of the Elemental Nations
by Kazuma Uzumaki
Summary: My version of Uzumaki Vampire. Hybrid Naruto. NarutoxHarem Sorry that I disappeared won't happen again
1. Chapter 1

"For 10 years, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a Hybrid. And this is my story." Naruto Uzumaki said

**Uzushiogakure **

It was dark out, the full moon hanging in the sky as two people were walking with flashlights in the village of the Uzumaki clan, "Are you sure we should be here?" said a man as he looked around

"Yeah, haven't you heard? During the Third Shinobi War, this was the home of the Uzumaki clan, and although they fell, their treasure is still hidden somewhere around here." man 2 said

"Uzumaki clan, wait the clan that turned to wolves on full moons?!" man 1 shouted

"Yup, the legendary clan of werewolves. And think about it if we were to sell these to hidden villages we'll be filthy rich!" man 2 said with a smirk

"Now that you mention it, we could use some money." man 1 said with a smirk of his own

**Under Water Facility **(Think Resident Evil)

Unknown to them, that the Uzumaki treasure wouldn't be found on the surface, under the surface submerged in the ocean was a large facility, with the Uzumaki clan symbol everywhere in sight, the facility was large enough\ to inhabit the entire population of the Elemental Nations although it only inhabited one person at the moment

In a room a hologram was playing of a man wearing all black with a trench coat on "To the Uzumaki that finds this, My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm the Original Hybrid; Half werewolf, half vampire. I am also your ancestor. Two thousand years ago a beast with ten tails was summoned by the first immortal Silas. The ten tails went berserk, devouring Silas, and every supernatural being it came across. My little sister Rebekah, and elder brother Elijah fell victim to the beast attack, I managed to escape with my daughter, after New Orleans was destroyed as well. The Juubi has destroyed everything in it's path, I was lucky enough to get a warning from a witch friend of mine Greta, I managed to stock blood, vervain, wolfs bane, weapons and, the technology you will find through this base that me and my friend Hagoromo Otsutuski created. Life is miserable now, my daughter has married to Hagoromo's eldest son they took the name Uzumaki. I have decided to use the white oak stake on myself so that I may join my family and friends in death with the other side being obliterated by Juubi.

In this facility has everything me and Hagoromo have ever learned, we leave it all to you as our descendent. I have also left a vial of my blood in this base, as well as a vial of blood that I managed to save of the doppelganger Elena Gilbert. Take my blood and die with it in your system be-"

The recording cut off abruptly, as sirens went off, a sigh of annoyance could be heard from the chair in front of the desk, as a male stood from the chair throwing an empty blood bag to the trashcan, before he spoke "Bring up camera 3." a video of the two men appeared and what they were saying "So more of these idiots dare defile the soil of my kinsmen." he growled before he turned around and walked into the light, the man has blood red hair with blonde streaks, his hair was spiky and tied in a ponytail.

The man had 3 whisker marks on each cheek, with purple slitted eyes, he was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans and some leather boots. On his neck was a blood red chakra crystal. This man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the descendant of the Rikudo Sennin and the Original Hybrid.

"It's time I go back out into the world, after all I won't be able to put things in motion to avenge my parents against Obito, if I'm held up in here." Naruto said before he looked over to the thing that was unconscious on the floor, Naruto walked over to the being and kicked it in it's side "Get up Zetsu." he ordered

Zetsu groaned and looked up to Naruto's cold face, before his eyes widen and he tried to move but his body wouldn't follow his commands "Now, before I leave here, is there anything else I should know about Obito's plan?" Naruto asked compelling Zetsu

"Obito's main goal is to revive the Juubi, as well as use Nagato to revive Madara-sama." Zetsu said

"Why does he want the Juubi to be revived?" Naruto asked

"He wants to use it's power to project his Mangekyo on the moon to put everyone in a illusion for peace." Zetsu said getting a snort from Naruto

"And how does Madara and Obito know about all of the Juubi?" Naruto asked

"The Rikudo Sennin's history is written on the Naka Shrine, it's located in the main hall of the Uchiha compound under the 7th tatami mat from the far right, only the Sharingan, and Rinnegan can read the tablet." Zetsu said getting a nod from Naruto

"What's your part in all this?" Naruto asked

"I'm the original Zetsu, I spy for Obito, and Nagato." Zetsu said getting a smirk from Naruto

"That's very good to know." Naruto said before he kneeled down beside Zetsu and compelled him "you won't remember ever being captured by me, or being in Uzu. You will act as you always do around the Akatsuki and Obito." Naruto finished as Zetsu nodded before he slapped a seal onto Zetsu's forehead, the seal glowed before it vanished but it was still visible to Naruto.

Naruto stood up and placed his hand in a ram seal before he picked up Zetsu and Zetsu's body vanished from his hand in a white flash, before Naruto turned to the screen to see the two humans that were getting ready to dig up a grave.

**Surface**

Man 1 and Man 2 were standing in front of the grave of the clan head with shovels, before man 1 paused as he heard something turning around he asked "Did you hear that?"

Man 2 snorted and replied "This place has been abandoned since the war, no one is here, besides us."

Man 1 nodded unsurely as he looked into the darkness, before turning to his brother, when the sound of wind whooshing was heard, causing him to jump "No man I definitely heard something!" he said dropping the shovel and looking around "We should get out of here."

"Whatever Mr. Paranoid, if you want to go, then you can. I on the other hand am staying here to find the treasure of this clan." man 2 said as he continued to shovel as his brother nodded

"Be careful brother." man I said before he ran off

"Such a pussy, hope he doesn't expect me to actually share any of the money I get when I sell the treasure." man 2 said

**With Man 1 **

Man 1 was running to the boat, trying to hurry to get into it, and wait for his brother the sooner he was off this land the better, as he turned a corner he ran to the ocean to see his boat destroyed, his eyes widen before a growl was heard behind him turning around he saw a crimson wolf glaring at him.

Man 1 gulped and backed away fearfully before the wolf sped at him and jump on him

**With Man 2**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Man 2 jumped and turned to the scream before he dropped his shovel and ran off but before he could get far a hand went through his chest and his heart was ripped out.

Watching as the man fell to the ground, dead a nude Naruto stood there, before he placed his hand on his shoulder and in a puff of smoke he was in his clothes again, looking at the body and with a stomp of his foot the body was shot off the ground by a earth pillar sending it flying off the land of the Uzumaki clan.

**2 days Later **

**Konohagakure **

Today was a rather peaceful day in the Hidden Leaf Village or known as Konohagakure. The streets filled with citizens and Shinobi alike. Everyone was calm and happy, it's been 10 years since they had last seen Naruto, who had ran away after he killed a civilian council member by smashing his face in with a rock.

The 5 year old had then run out of the village, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was currently in a council meeting, it had been the same routine for the past 10 years, a meeting would be called and the civilians would try to force him to send hunter nin's after Naruto to kill him, or return him to the village so they could execute him.

Sakuri Haruno was the most outspoken since Naruto had killed her husband. The Shinobi council were worried since they all new the history of the Uzumaki Clan, the first time an Uzumaki kills a human, they unlock a gene that allows them to turn into a wolf on the full moon. Jiraiya's spy network wasn't really any help since he lost Naruto's trail after he helped the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi kill Yagura and end the Bloodline Civil war. According to Jiraiya's network Kiri built a statue in Naruto's honor.

"To think the village his parents died for, treats him like trash, and yet a village that hated his mother with a passion sees him as a hero." Hiruzen thought with a sigh before he looked up as the door to the council chambers opened

The council turned to see a someone wearing a cloak, that hid his or her face from them, the elders, Shinobi's, and Hiruzen broke out into a sweet sensing the power rolling off the individual in waves, the civilians unable to fell anything but annoyance stood in outrage that they were interrupted and one stood up and shouted "Who are you? And how dare you interrupt the Honorable Council's meeting?!"

The individual pulled off his hood, allowing everyone to see his face, getting gasps of shock from everyone, while Tsume looked at him in lust at the ultimate alpha in front of her, while the other women in the council blushed and looked at him in lust as well. They all were looking at Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked while the male civilians eyes narrowed in hate, while the females were still in dazes

"Hello, Old Man." Naruto greeted

Hiruzen was about to say something when a civilian shot from his seat with a hidden knife held above his head shouting "DEMON!" when the man landed Naruto was nowhere in sight, everyone looked around confused, as the civilian turned around with a confused expression he was about to speak when Naruto appeared behind him and put him in a head lock

"10 years I've been gone, and this is how I'm welcomed back." Naruto said looking around before he turned to Hiruzen "Is the law pertaining my status as the Kyuubi's Jinchurriki still a secret?"

Hiruzen's eyes widen as he nodded "Yes." everyone watched as Naruto smirked before his eyes turned amber yellow with a black sclera, as veins pulsated around his eyes, with fangs growing, they watched as he exposed the civilians neck before he took a huge bite and feed on the civilian while everyone watched in shock, and fear

When Naruto was finished he dropped the civilian, as blood ran from his mouth to his chin "Hybrid." Danzo muttered loud enough for everyone to hear

"What?" Koharu asked as everyone turned to Danzo

"Remember the story Tobirama-sensei told us about, The Sage of Six Paths was friends with a man named Niklaus Mikaelson. He was half werewolf, and half vampire." Danzo said as everyone turned back to a normal faced Naruto and gulped as he smirked

"What happened to you Naruto?" Hiruzen asked

"Nothing, after my first kill, I left the village, and stayed in Mizu no Kuni for a while, before I stayed in Uzu. Where I learned the history of my clan." Naruto said "I'm here to become a Shinobi of this village."

Everyone looked apprehensive, something that Naruto noticed "I am perfectly able to control my, bloodlust. Blood bags keep the cravings in check so you don't have to worry about me feeding off the civilians, only in the event that they don't fuck with me, I won't fuck with them." he said

Hiruzen nodded not seeing any deceit in Naruto's eyes "I'll find you a apartment to live in." Hiruzen said

"I will be living in my parents estate." Naruto said getting a wide eyed look from Hiruzen

"You know?" Hiruzen asked shocked

"My Kaa-san, had sealed hers, and my fathers wills along with scrolls, that appeared after I activated the gene." Naruto said as everyone looked confused

"The gene?" Tsume asked getting Naruto's attention

"The ability that makes allows me to turn into a wolf." Naruto answered getting a nod from everyone

"You can't be seriously thinking of allowing that monster to stay in the village!" a civilian shouted standing to his feet

"You don't have a choice in this matter." Naruto said

"Shut up!" the civilian yelled getting an amused face from Naruto "We civilians have a say in this matter, and we don't want you here!"

"This is a Shinobi matter, this has nothing to do with the village budget. So you have no say if I'm allowed to stay here." Naruto said smirking as the man sat down glaring at him hatefully along with the other male civilians while the females kept looking at Naruto in lust

**2** **Hours** **Later**

Naruto was walking to the Hokage graveyard to visit his parents grave, as he walked towards his fathers head on the monument, where all the Hokages and their wives were buried, reaching the top of the mountain Naruto saw a familiar purple hair kunoichi kneeling in front of his parents grave

Anko Mitarashi was in front of her, elder brother, and sister figures grave. "Nee-chan, Ni-san; I still haven't found Naruto-kun, but I promise that I'll keep looking." Anko said as she looked at the grave of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the two people that took her in, when Orochimaru abandoned her,

"Well look no further." a voice said behind her, Anko shot up and turned to Naruto who smirked at her

"Who are you?" Anko asked with a growl

"Come now, you mean to tell me you don't remember the boy you use to take to the Forest of Death so he could learn to hunt?" Naruto asked

Anko's eyes widen, before she looked at Naruto more closely, when she noticed his whisker marks "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked hopefully, when he nodded she tackled him in a hug, before she pulled away and punched him in the jaw

"What was that for?!" Naruto asked

"That was for running away!" Anko said

"What did you expect me to do? With you, and the other girls out of the village on a mission, and me killing Kizashi Haruno and being chased by a mob. The only thing I could've done was leave the village." Naruto replied as Anko thought about it, before she nodded and hugged Naruto again

"I'm glad you returned." Anko said as Naruto returned the hug "How long will you be here?"

"After my match with Kakashi Hatake, I'll be here for good." Naruto said getting smile from her as Naruto turned his head so that he was facing her neck, his breath grew heavier as his face changed, years of no human contact except for when he was killing them getting the better of him, as he opened his mouth wide, before he remembered exactly who this was he immediately changed his face back to normal and pulled back and looked at her seriously

"What's wrong?" Anko asked seeing his face

"There is something I have to tell you." Naruto said seriously

**25 Minutes Later**

Naruto and Anko were in the Red Light District "Why won't you just tell me, whatever it is you have to say?" Anko asked walking after Naruto as he looked around

"Because it'll be easier to show you." Naruto said before he ran into a prostitute "Perfect," Naruto said before he compelled the prostitute "Your going to walk into that alley way with us, and you won't scream no matter what happens." Naruto said

"Naruto what are you doing?" Anko asked as she watched the prostitute nod

"Just watch." Naruto said before he, Anko, and the prostitute walked into an alley. Naruto then put up a genjutsu around the alley, he then looked to Anko who was looking at him expectantly "Please, don't be afraid of me." he said before his face changed getting a shocked look from Anko before he started to fed on the prostitute, when he was finished he pulled away,

Anko watched as Naruto bit his wrist and forced the prostitute to drink his blood, as her wound healed, she continued to watch as he pulled his wrist away from the hookers mouth before he spoke "Now, your going to go home, before going straight to sleep. You won't remember meeting me and Anko." before the prostitute walked away

Naruto turned to Anko to see her looking at him in shock "Y-you're a…."

"Hybrid. Half werewolf, half vampire." Naruto interrupted before he watched as Anko fainted. Naruto sighed before he picked up Anko bridle style and vanished leaving behind the sound of static to drop her off at his parents estate

**15 minutes later **

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was in his office reading a orange book, when he heard static. Looking up he saw Naruto "You said you wanted to speak with me alone at the end of the meeting." Naruto said

"Yes, I was hoping to find out how the seal has been." Hiruzen said

"The seal has been taken care of." Naruto said

"What do you mean "taken care of"?" Hiruzen asked

"I didn't stay in Uzu just sitting down scratching my ass." Naruto said with a snort "Using all the Fuinjutsu my kin left behind, I was able to speed up the seal, destroying the Kyuubi's soul leaving a nice set of memories. The youki and left over energy from the Shinigami had nowhere to go so my body made two new networks of energy that allows my body to produce the energy as well as giving me the ability to use them with absolutely no damage to my person."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto in absolute shock "S-So the Kyuubi is gone?" he asked

"Yes." Naruto said simply then he continued "Now if that is all, I have to get going have a big match tomorrow." before he left the tower heading home to see Anko, and get ready for his match tomorrow

**Finished **


	2. Idea

I've been trying to update Hybrid of the Elemental Nations, but i've been entertaining the idea of making a story where Naruto is a werewolf, and grows up alongside the Mikaelson Family.

Esther was friends with Naruto's mother who was a witch and father who was a werewolf but they died when Naruto was 10, he was brought up like a son to Esther. Mikael never cared about him, and the feeling was mutual

Naruto and Finn never got along, but Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Henrik were his best friends and Rebekah was his fiance.

After Esther turns the family she turned Naruto as well, after his first kill Naruto unlocked the gene, but when Mikael was going to force him to have it sealed away, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol told him to run away

In the 1400's Naruto was in Bulgaria, he had a daughter with Katerine Petrova, and he fled with his daughter Nadia after he killed the Petrova family when he found out that they banished Katerina, and planned to sell his daughter for profit.

He raised Nadia and turned her, she's not a hybrid since the gene only exists in the males.

Naruto was with the Originals when they arrived in New Orleans in the 1700s,

Naruto and Rebekah still love eachother their relationship is a open one, although they are always together when they are in the same city.

Naruto is probably the only person Klaus truly trusts with all his heart.

Naruto isn't weak to vervain, or wolfsbane a thousand years being a hybrid he overcame both weaknesses

If I do decide to do this it will start during The Originals.

Let me know your thoughts about this idea please


End file.
